


Hallowe'en Drabbles Part One

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Four hallowe'en drabbles based on the prompts Cauldron, Hubble Bubble Toil and Trouble, Pumpkin and Wart.





	Hallowe'en Drabbles Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hallowe'en Comment Fic challenge on LJ's spn-bigpretzel here...
> 
> https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html

CAULDRON

The three witches stood around the boiling cauldron and recited:

_Double, double toil and trouble;_   
_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

“Ach, no, ladies.” Rowena’s voice rang out, adding. “Your cauldron’s far too large!”

They ignored her and carried on with their spell,

_Fillet of a fenny snake,_   
_In the cauldron boil and bake._

“Well this is ridiculous.” Rowena interrupted. “You can boil the wee creatures in a cauldron, but baking must be done in an oven.”

The actresses paused, looking to the wings for assistance. The audience started to laugh.

Rowena smiled She’d managed to ruin another performance of Macbeth.

 

HUBBLE BUBBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE

"What the hell Is that revolting smell?” Dean asked, holding his nose as he entered the Bunker kitchen.

Rowena turned around, smiling sweetly. “I’m just helping out with the housework.”

“It smells more like some skanky, witchy spell.” Dean tried not to gag as he looked at the cauldron boiling on the stove.

“What the hell is that revolting smell?” Sam echoed Dean as he joined them, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s not a spell, or anything skanky or witchy,” Rowena retorted, using tongs to hook something out and wave at them. “It’s your dirty socks, you great big stinky lummoxes.”

 

PUMPKIN

Crowley sliced into the pumpkin then scooped out the disgusting mush from inside with grim determination. He was the King of Sodding Hell and he could do this. Even if he was tempted to get an underling to carve his pumpkin for him, he had the feeling Dean would know. And a challenge was a challenge.

It was a lot harder than it bloody looked, and Crowley was lucky to still have all ten digits by the end of it. His pumpkin had a truly terrifying face, with a wide, manic grin. He was so pleased with himself he didn’t stop to clean the pumpkin stains from his clothes or the stray seeds from his hair.

Dean grinned when he saw Crowley carrying his pumpkin. “Wow, Crowley, I didn’t know you were so artistic!”

“I have many hidden talents, Squirrel.” He eyed Dean suspiciously. He was calm, clean and displaying a fantastic carved pumpkin, even scarier than Crowley’s. “Okay, we call her in, she judges, she has the final say.”

“Right. May the best man win.” Dean winked.

Rowena entered and peered at both pumpkins. “Both are excellent, boys, but this one, well...” she paused and stroked Dean’s one. “Exquisite!”

“Told you I’d beat...” Dean began to say.

“Well done, Samuel!” Rowena called out, and Sam appeared in the doorway.

Dean shrugged and quipped “Busted.” So, Crowley threw his pumpkin at him.

 

WART

Crowley carefully combed his hair, splashed some cologne on his cheeks and peered in the mirror. There was something on the end of his nose, a spot or a....

“Rowena!” he yelled. “What the bloody hell have you done to me?”

Holding his hand over the ugly wart at the end of his nose, he ordered a minion to find his mother.

“Yes, Fergus?” She smiled sweetly. “You summoned me?”

“Fix this.” Crowley pointed at his nose.

“Once you apologize.” Rowena replied.

“Oh for the love of...” Crowley sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry for saying witches are wart-ridden hags.”

“Thank you, Fergus.”


End file.
